Of Dress Spheres and Copy Cats
by The Silver Ranger
Summary: Master Blaster seeks more musical slaves. So he kidnaps High Summoner Yuna as well as Rikku and Paine


How do you do everyone, everyone's favorite Silver Ranger has decided  
  
to make his grand appearance in this great yahoo group of 80's  
  
nostalgia. So feeling a sense of inspiration, I've decided to make a  
  
rather odd crossover of Final Fantasy X-2 along with Kidd Video.  
  
What mayhem shall ensue? Read and find out. However I will not  
  
continue this without comments and reviews from whoever is subscribed  
  
to this group. Thanks  
  
Of Dresspheres and Copy Cats  
  
A Final Fantasy X-2/Kidd Video Crossover, by The Silver Ranger.  
  
Summary: Master Blaster, temporarily tired of Kidd Video, decides to  
  
go looking through another dimension for more musical slaves. When  
  
he sees high summoner Yuna perform at another concert in Luca, he  
  
opens up a dimensional hole through a large mirror on the celcius and  
  
kidnaps not only Yuna, but Rikku and Paine as well.  
  
Chapter 1: Unbearably Dissasteriffic!  
  
Hearing the cheers all over Luca stadium, Yuna couldn't believe that  
  
the blitz season was about to start. Hell she had just sang a song  
  
dedicated to blitzball, Wakka's poem was apparently that darn good.  
  
Rikku was of course in the front row cheering them on. Paine was not  
  
anywhere amongst the audience at the moment. Once she had finished  
  
her final performance, she bid her good bye's as the machina shot off  
  
some smoke and steam and walked off into the locker rooms. "Whew,  
  
another energetic crowd." She said as she finally stepped into her  
  
locker room." "Of course they're energetic, they loved you Yunie."  
  
Rikku replied. Rikku, the ever so spunky Al Bhed female promptly  
  
glomped her cousin on sight after not seeing her for so long. Rikku  
  
had left the Gullwings for a while to catch up on some long needed  
  
rest. "Better watch out next time, she could tackle you." Paine  
  
commented. She almost always had the chance to poke fun at her  
  
hyperactive and happy-go-lucky personality. "Hi paine. I didn't see  
  
you in the front row. Did something happen?" Asked Yuna. "Brother  
  
detected some sort of distress signal in Bevelle. We need to get  
  
moving."  
  
Onboard the Airship Celcius, Buddy, and Shinra were trying to make  
  
sense of the distress signal while Brother was of course, just  
  
piloting the ship. "What's happening everyone?" Asked Yuna as she  
  
stepped on to the bridge, still clad in her songstress outfit. "Some  
  
kind of transmission comming from Bevelle." Replied Buddy. Shinra  
  
then cut in. "They say that fiends are overwhelming the city, but  
  
I'm not detecting anything on my end. The commspheres are also not  
  
working for some reason." "Should we go there now? We're the  
  
friendly neighborhood Gullwings right?" Asks Brother. "Can't be too  
  
sure about that, something doesn't smell right." Paine warned. "We  
  
might as well go check it out. Off we go Brother!" "Bevelle, RANA  
  
FA LUSA(Bevelle, Here we come)!" Brother said in Al Bhed. Moments  
  
later they arrive in Bevelle. And as Shinra might have suspected.  
  
Everything was quiet. "Not a thing here. The people are just going  
  
about thier business." "Hold on, some funny readings are being  
  
picked up in the cabin. I'll see what I can analyze, go check it out  
  
in the meantime." "RINNO IB CMUFBUGA(Hurry up slowpoke)!" Brother  
  
interjected again in Al Bhed. Buddy just shook his head as Yuna,  
  
Rikku, and Paine, headed down the elevator to the cabin. They were  
  
expecting to see Barkeep, the Hypellow, managing the Gullstore as  
  
usual. He wasn't there when he arrived. "Nothing wierd happening  
  
here." Rikku said as she went over to a mirror to fix her  
  
hair. "Heaven forbid your hair should fall out of place." Paine  
  
commented. "I like my hair looking nice, you big meanie." As they  
  
continued making fun of each other, they didn't notice the mirror  
  
turning white. Yuna managed to get the girls attention and the  
  
mirror was now flashing a bright white. A wierd looking short and  
  
fat man with a receding hairline appeared in the mirror. "Such  
  
flashy clothes and beautiful talent. All this and more shall come to  
  
me!" This man unknown to YRP, was called Master Blaster, and with a  
  
push of a button, the three girls were sucked into the mirror.  
  
Next chapter: Kitty see Kitty do. The Copy Cats steel the  
  
songstress dressphere.  
  
Well that's it for this installment. Let me know how much you like  
  
it or even hate it.  
  
The Silver Ranger 


End file.
